User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Hey, Enzo. I appreciate the welcome, but it's me. I just don't like signing into my account on public computers. :P (PS: Get on IRC, will ya? lol) --137.155.21.106 20:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Archive Actor articles Hi. I've been gone for a while and I just noticed the duty roster. I never like writing episode summaries, so I was wondering if there was a similar list for actors? I'd really like for every person who ever acted in Star Trek to have a really good article. Tough Little Ship 14:33, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's strange, Vedek Dukat suggested the same thing to me in a private IM conversation, lol! Um... at the moment, there is no such list, although I am tempted to start one. In fact, I think I just might do that later tonight. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:48, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Borg Queen Hi Shran, I have a question about the quoting I used in this article. I found it when browsing through the MA:MoS and based on that I changed the quotes. Does the line and single word not qualify as a quote like its described in the MoS ? -- Q 19:49, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hmm... I didn't notice any changes in quotes in the article. You were probably right, I just didn't see that when I reverted. I apologize for that, and I'll look into it right away. :) --''See you... out there!'' From Andoria with Love 19:52, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Well, never mind. Just keep on bettering my spelling and grammer ;) -- Q 19:58, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Roger. Will do. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:00, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Featuring articles Wasn't the policy changed so they need five votes? Or was that just a proposal? Makon 05:16, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :You know... you're right. I completely forgot about that. Oh, well... reverting! :P --From Andoria with Love 05:59, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) You know... If you feature something, the vote belongs to the talk page... :-p --Memory 23:11, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Okay, I guess I'll put it there, too. :-P Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:14, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kenneth Tigar Hi there, Shran. Just wanted you to know what a fantastic job you've been doing recently on the actor's pages, such as Kenneth Tigar. I think the format you've come up with should eventually be applied to every actor (background info, a few links in the main text, then a list of films that he has also appeared in with other Trek guest stars, then the external links). Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:47, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Archive I think it's time for a page two of your archive. Anyway, you Nazi (that's a joke not a personal attack, because I just know someone is going to read it and go "ooh, that's not very admin-like behavior"), why'd you leave? It's kind of sad when you think about it... For most people, you'd tell them "Hey, you should check MA," but with you, it's "Psst, minimize MA for a sec." --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:28, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vfd Hi Shran, can you check the "Temp pages" section on MA:Vfd? I think your comment referred to all suggested pages and copied your comment to each section accordingly. If this was not your intention, please remove/change your comments as necessary. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 22:02, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's fine. I voted for each and every single one of 'em to be deleted, so it's all good. :D --From Andoria with Love 22:09, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Episode list pages Hi there, Shran. I just read what you wrote on User:Weyoun's talk page, and I agree with you. Are there templates already prepared for the Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise pages? I'm not sure if I like the mini-summary next to each episode title... and they should be standardised (if one page has it, all of them should be the same). What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:53, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Ok sounds like a plan. I'll start with season 4 then. Presumably, we'll follow the same pattern as before, naming the pages as so: Template:VOY-Season1 Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:58, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sorry about the comment, but if we're going to use templates we should at least make it one template per series instead of fragmenting it and putting seven times the load on the server (each template is another SQL query). Weyoun 11:07, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hmm... that's a good point, actually. I think this needs to be brought up for discussion. Ten Forward, maybe? I make a mean Samarian sunset. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 11:15, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::You do them so quickly, I've hardly had time to do the 4th one. Give me about 10 mins and they should be done. :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:08, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wowza, lol! If you want some advice, I went to each season's article (i.e. VOY Season 4) and copied that info and pasted it to a word document. I then had word find and replace the *'s with #'s (with a space after the numeral sign), then copied and pasted that into the edit box on MA and saved. You'll need to make adjustments for the feature-length episodes, though. Anyway, whichever way is more comfortable/preferred by you is fine by me; there's no rush. Good luck! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:15, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::But those templates are supposed to be used on the season pages as well, I think. We need to have one template per season in that case. I also think that the server load is not that excessive for simple templates like that. -- Cid Highwind 11:10, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :All done now. Those templates should be useful in those two places. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:19, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I've done the season pages. Don't the seasons need to be separated by headings, like on the other series pages? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:28, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::No probs. It was fun! If you ever need someone to do something, you can usually count on me to be free. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:34, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Page move revert Hey Shran, I added a comment on User talk:Sci. I believe that, if the correct form of a title was given, we should use that one for the article, even if we keep the shortened form as a redirect and even use it most of the time for links. Also, I think it isn't necessary to discuss each and every page move, or immediately revert those that haven't been discussed. In this case, it wouldn't have hurt to keep the page under its new title for some time and start a discussion instead. Just an idea, because we had some concerns voiced about revertions in the last days and weeks. -- Cid Highwind 11:14, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Oh, I'm not the infallible final authority on anything here, so if you think something needs to be discussed, please do ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) The Last Christian I called the Phased Polaron Beam powerful and deadly as it was still able to pierce the shields of the other Alliance ships (earlier on the page), but it is ineffective against Borg Shields due to their regenerative Shielding(page labled Regenerative Shields) - :I didn't say I doubted the veracity of your claims, but we need to know the episode or movie in which the weapons proved ineffective against the Borg. Please see Memory Alpha:Cite your sources for more info. --From Andoria with Love 04:50, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hornblower article Howdy Shran. I've rewritten this article, including another citation (from Nick Meyer's Wrath of Khan commentary). Since you put up the pna-cite, I was hoping you'd take a second look and consider it's removal. If not, I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks! Aurelius Kirk 09:05, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hi Shran, I'm not sure if you're interested in my POV, but I reckon the main bulk of this Hornblower article should be moved to a background section, and then links to things in the Trek universe should be added, such as the ships USS Sutherland and USS Horatio. What do you think? Maybe we could also merge this article with the Horatio Nelson page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:45, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::At least the resultant article would have more Trek references... :) I reckon, we should keep the Nelson article, but put the background section of Hornblower at the bottom of the page in a background section, then put a section of the ships named after Nelson. What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:57, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Someone else just suggested the same thing. I'm happy to move it over to Nelson. Aurelius Kirk 10:22, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) A few older articles did have links to a non-existent Hornblower page. That's what got me started in the first place, and I added a few more from articles mentioning Hornblower. Should those links (like Horatio disambiguation)be disabled or re-directed?Aurelius Kirk 10:22, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Go for it, Shran. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:31, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Tim Russ Yet another fantastic effort from our friendly neighbourhood Andorian... I salute you! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:33, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Kirk Article Thanks for the compliment and encouragement. I think I took on the easy stuff first. Fleshing out Kirk's Friendship and Romance section may not look so pretty, but I'll take a stab at it. Aurelius Kirk 21:10, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :BTW, ironically enough you're the one who gave him his original formal welcome message according to the talk page history. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:50, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::To Aurelus: Don't worry about how it looks initially, it can always be revised later. To Dukat: You're right... You know, I never even thought about looking at the history for some reason. I think it's lack of sleep. :/ --From Andoria with Love 22:16, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) "actor info is placed in article regardless of table info" - You're wrong, look at Beverly Crusher, Katherine Pulaski, Benjamin Sisko and 99% of the other main chars pages, if there is a sidebar, you don't need the other reference. And the top is always the wrong place for this. --Memory 22:10, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Unless it's already a stated style policy, I agree with Memory. If only for elegance's sake, the opening paragraph should be a concise description of the character. If there's a person on the planet who doesn't know William Shatner played Kirk, it's easy enough to find out. --Aurelius Kirk 22:41, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, there's no policy stating what to do if the name is already in a side table. According to the , however: :::There are two different methods available to indicate the actor or actors who play a character. First, the actor's name may be added at the beginning of an article, immediately after the character's name. :::: '''Shran' (played by Jeffrey Combs) was... :::Alternatively, the actor's credit may be placed at the end of the article. In this case, the credit should be placed on a separate line, italicized, and indented. ::::Toral was played by J.D. Cullum and Rick Pasqualone. ::If the Crusher, Sisko, etc. articles don't have that, then either they need to be corrected or a policy stating what to do when the name is in the sidebar should be written. --From Andoria with Love 23:26, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Brenner Shran, thanks for the expansion--I'm still getting the hang of things. Also, could you do me a favor? I accidentally started a page for "Gene Coon," not realizing I should have added (as I did later) to the page under the name used here "Gene L. Coon." Could you delete my "Gene Coon" page? - :No problem; glad I could help. :) As for the Coon page, I think a merge will be better than simply deleting the page. Oh, and welcome to Memory Alpha. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:26, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the help and the welcome. - Sir Rhosis 03:29, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Explanation Well, like I said on my talk page, thanks for the heads up. It was only one person's opinion in favor and one against, though, so I don't think there was really much of a discussion involved. See Talk:Dame Judith Anderson if you wanna get picky about it, but I don't think it's worth debating (I'm right of course :P). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:27, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removal of template / Bot Hi Shran. I just noticed your comment in the Vfd-discussion of Template:IMDb-name. If we decide to delete that, it would be a good task for a bot to remove the template from all article pages. You could still do it manually if you want, of course, but I think it would be easier otherwise. Let us just keep that discussion alive a little longer... :) -- Cid Highwind I noticed you made an alteration in one of my entries... You said "this is how it's done"...but for the life of me I can't figure out what change you made or how...could you elaborate? It'll help me become a better poster. Thanks! :) * OK, it's me again...I don't understand what you said...when I clicked on the "edit page" button, this was the text I got to edit: The following is a list of all starship classes. :Note:' Further articles about starship classes can be requested on the list of unwritten starship class articles. Where in that should I have put what I was trying to add to the list? Thanks in advance! " :) /msg chanserv op #memory-alpha ThylekShran PNA opinion Hi, I have an opinion question. I noticed you supported my PNA idea for the Kathryn Janeway page. Because most of the Voyager character's articles seem to have large cluttered sections, do you think I should PNA the rest of the Voyager character's articles? I wanted your opinion because, well, your what I call a "super contributer to Memory-Alpha" :). Thanks for the advice! Note to self... Check on R.J. Williams article later and add to major contributions. Also, be sure to keep track of Ten Forward MediaWiki convo. And now, I'm off for lunch. Good day. Add Michael Nouri to major contributions. Opinion requested Hi! First of all, thanks for giving me advice on PNA-ing the VOY character articles. I was wondering what you would do in this situation (I am a relatively new user): The person who made the major contributions to the VOY character articles took away the PNA template on those articles (I'm not sure if he took it off all of them). I don't want to put them back on for fear of looking bad. What would you do? Thanks for your opinion! --Galaxy001 00:20, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Another note to self Add Teresa E. Victor to Memoriam list. Thanks for exepting me in IRC :) Whopper 04:11, 28 January 2006 (UTC) oops I am not yet familiarised with the writing style, for it was a habit to have a stub if under 10 sentences on wikipedia, so ill read all the rules, and get familiar. Whopper 04:46, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Read all rules I read all the rules and guidelines, so I shouldnt be much of a bother anymore.. Whopper 18:42, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Lists cat Your talk page is categorized in Category:Lists, you might want to find where it is in your talk page and de-categorize it. --User:Gvsualan Err? How come you kicked me from #memory-alpha :\? Ping? Pong! - * You were kicked from #memory-alpha by ThylekShran (ThylekShran) - Ping? Pong! - *I kicked you because it was late at night and I felt like doing something incredibly stupid. For the record, though, I also kicked myself... then Alan decided to kick me everytime I tried to log back on. Ahh... fun times. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:22, 4 February 2006 (UTC) LOL That was funny, when you blocked eveyone, but I was wonrering, do you know how to archive your talk pages? Whopper 16:59, 5 February 2006 (UTC) IRC talk reminder Paramount Television should become a redirect to CBS Paramount Television, and info on the old Paramount Television should be added there. While info on the old Viacom needs to be moved to a new CBS Corporation page. Viacom owned CBS... then they split. Viacom became CBS Corporation. CBS acquired the rights to Paramount Television and renamed it CBS Paramount Television. In the meantime, a new Viacom, this one in ownership of Paramount's film division, was formed. CBS Corporation owns CBS Paramount Television (including UPN) as well as Simon & Schuster and Paramount Parks (which runs Star Trek: The Experience) Viacom owns Paramount Pictures and Spike TV, among others Oh no, I've gone cross-eyed --From Andoria with Love 17:14, 8 February 2006 (UTC)